1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for varying the length of a vane used in fetching on an arrow shaft. More specifically, the invention relates to a method for dispensing vane material in a segmented fashion so that the length of the vane may be altered prior to and/or after adhering the vane to the arrow shaft.
2. Background
Current arrow fletching usually comprises three vanes or feathers which are each made of a continuous vane material. This vane material has a base which is slightly wider than the vane so as to increase the surface area for bonding with the arrow shaft. During use of the arrow, the vane material may become damaged with a tear or a hole due to the passage of a subsequently shot arrow through the vane material or by the target itself. Because the vanes are typically made of a one-piece material, the vane cannot deform sufficiently to avoid damage.
When determining the appropriate length of fetching on an arrow, a trial and error method is typically employed. With not enough fletching, the flight of the arrow shaft will be erratic. With too much fetching material, the arrow will become too heavy and will cause additional drag due to the unnecessary fletching material. The arrow may also be unbalanced. Unfortunately, there is no easy method for removing identical amount of fletching from each of the three vanes when experimenting with the appropriate amount of fletching material.